Headhunter Faction
How to join Headhunter Faction on Hexana. City: Engran Travel to and head north-east of the city, here: Go down and fight a Hero. Talk to the NPC in the entrance called and ask him to "pass". Now you can pass the door, walk to the north and enter the building right in front of you. You will find the Faction Leader there. Ask him to "join". Note: Say "Hail" to speak with him. Mission 1 Right after you joined, Sonir Deathslash will give you a mission which consists of bringing him a Bright Sword. Easiest way to get one is doing The Outlaw Camp Quest. Once you have it report back to Sonir Deathslash. Mission 2 After finishing first mission Sonir Deathslash gave you another one. Now he wants you to find an ancient beast - a dragon who lives in the mountains. It is called Ladon. He will grant you acces to the hidden dungeon where it is located. To find the dungeon walk to the east and talk with the NPC General Karius, ask him to "pass". Once in you need to walk west until you find a hole down, here: Then down another hole here: And finally walk west to find Ladon: Kill it and report back to Sonir Deathslash. Mission 3 There is more than one possible option for this mission, you will recieve one of them randomly. * First option: Your mission is to kill at least 300 Crystal Spiders. -There's plenty of them in Svargrond. * Second option: '''Your mission is to kill at least 300 Ancient Scarabs. -There's plenty of them in Ankrahmun. * '''Third option: '''Your mission is to kill at least 300 Orc Warlords. -Best option here is to kill them in the custom hunting rooms that are accessible by going into the trainers teleport in any temple and then taking the boat to "hunting grounds". Once you're done report back to Sonir Deathslash '''Mission 4. Your next mission is to get 5 achievements. Once you get them just talk to Sonir Deathslash. From now on you can do daily tasks to advance in the Headhunters Faction. Daily tasks Do medium tasks from 0-26 points. Medium tasks are rather easy, it's either killing 200 heroes and bringing a lyre or killing 300 nightmares and then report back to Sonir Deathslash to gain 2 points. Do '''hard '''tasks from 26-70 points. After you've taken the hard task you need to go to Kaltia from the 2nd ship Captain on Heliar boat upstairs. Once you're on Kaltia, go down here and follow the tunnel through the other side. Once you're up on the other side, head east into the barbarian camp. There are 3 caves you need to enter, do them in this order: (bare in mind that the entrances can be a bit hidden behind trees) 1) North 2) South 3) South-East And kill the magic crystal in each cave, and once you've killed the 3rd magic crystal in the South-East cave you gain access to the teleport where you will face an Enchanted Demon. Slay the Demon and report back to Sonir Deathslash to gain 3 points. Once you have full rank you will be able to kill Nagaroth, a custom raid boss (rare raid) down in Engran spawn A5 and also the ability to enter the brand new spawn announced here. Its location is shown in the picture to the right, also in Engran, through the tunnel just south of the city.